


vampires vs werewolves

by neowolke (Aestfrea)



Series: Vampires vs werewolves [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ALMOST NONE..., Aged Down Characters, EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATES!!, Gen, M/M, Secrets, Swearing, Vampires, Werewolves, hyunjin and renjun are brothers?!, inspired by that one save nct dream episode, plot of the episode except with backstories and more real?, renjun didn't sign up for this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestfrea/pseuds/neowolke
Summary: inspired by save nct dream episode 3in which renjun is a pureblood vampire who seeks to be human, but things don't quite end in his favourplanning a sequel
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Vampires vs werewolves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709791
Kudos: 3





	vampires vs werewolves

It was night and the moon was shining especially bright, illuminating a small dark back alley.

With the help of the light we see two silhouettes standing across from one another in said alley. A short and a tall one.

"You're telling me you planned it all out? There are no risks, are you sure!?", the tall one speaks up.

"Hyunjin you don't have to worry it's basically already done, I know what I'm doing. Stop acting like a parental figure when you're only 3 days older than me..", the short one replies a bit annoyed.

Hyunjin ruffles through the younger guys hair, but his hand is quickly smacked away by the other.

"Can't I be worried about my 3 days younger brother, Renjun?", he smirks.

Renjun sighs while putting his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Look I already disposed that annoying scientist guy, his ash is rotting in that can over there and I got the key. I only have to take the two of them inside the lab, find the antidote and get out."

"But you don't know what you are going to find inside of the lab renjun, what if something unexpected happens in there?", Hyunjin continues.

"I got it all covered Hyunjin. I'm going to protect these two with everything I have and I am going to make their wish come true no matter what cost!"


End file.
